Dinokids (Remake)
by Earth Beast
Summary: This is my remake verison of my Dinokids.
1. Chapter 1

(Note: After all those years, I decide to remake my Dinokids. Hope you like it.)

Dinokids (Remake)

Chapter 1

Million and million years ago, the prehistoric animals once rules Earth before extinction...

Only, they haven't been extinct! They only disappeared by the portals that lead them to their new magical home, a floating island through the sky.

For years, they grow some intelligent and learning how to talk and so. They even learn that Earth is no longer their home.

However, nearly half of them believe they should reclaim Earth against new creatures called Humans.

Seeing how dangerous they are, the good side banished the evil side to the desert side of the island they called Jurassic World.

Suddenly, two sides have form super team. The good side Dinosaur Kindness or Dinokids for short and the evil side Jurassic Kindless or Jurakids for short. Not only do they have powers, but they gain immortality as well.

But one of the Dinokids was not born as a dinosaur. We'll go through her life first...

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up, sister!" A young brown haired woman said as she running around.

Walking behind her is long purple hair woman, "Slow down, Kari."

"Why Arella? Now that stupid demon can't get you in Azarath." Kari said.

"Don't get cocky, young lady. We may have escaped from Trigon. But there's good chance he'll find me and finish what he had started." Arella said.

"You worry too much, big sister. Everything is going to be alright. Nothing to worry about." Kari said.

"When you say that word, that's when I starts to worry." Arella said.

Kair stick out her tongue at her older sister.

(Night time)

Kari was sleeping when she heard something from her sister's bedroom. She sneak through the hallway to Arella's door and carefully open the door, seeing the red demon; Trigon is about to rape her sister once again!

"Get away from her!" Kari said as she run to the evil demon and took a bite on his leg.

Trigon scream of pain before he reach for Kari and pull her off before throw her to the wall.

"You again?! Guess I should take care of you first." Trigon's eyes then glow red, "By the dark magic of Trigon the Terrible, no longer will you be a human, but a monster from other world!" Trigon then send his red magical lightning at Kari and Kari scream before she fall to the floor.

As she slowly fall unconscious, Kari can see Trigon slowly turn to her sister before black out.

Few days after that, Kari is acting a bit strange. Normally, she's a vegetarian, but she starting to eat meat, nearly close to kill a dove to eat.

Later that night, while she outside, Kari sudden starts to transform into oversize Carnotaurus. Had a bad feeling that something happen to her sister, Arella went to check on her only to see a monster. Before she could scream, Carnotaurus turn to Arella and for some reason, Arella could tell it's her little sister by looking at her eyes. Suddenly, Kari's eyes glow brown and a boulder sudden glow near Arella, nearly tripping her. Seeing how dangerous she is to her sister, Kari run away.

Kari run through Azarath, scaring few people, till she bump to a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The T-Rex look at Kari before it turn to the humans of Azarath coming. Suddenly a black aura from the T-Rex, form a barrier and then both it and Kari disappear.

They reappear in a floating island. The T-Rex who name is Chris Rex, lead lost she-dinosaur to the volcano where the cave is. Once inside the cave, the Dinosaur Kindness welcome her. But she prefer to stay close to Chris Rex, much to his dismay.

During days, Kari become part of the Dinokids, but she really miss her old human self and her sister.

Chris Rex not in his usual way, feel pity for her so, he manage to find a spell that only let her give birth one human child, but only one human child. Chris Rex then volunteer to help her, which Kari has made him his husband, much to Chris Rex's snarling.

Matt, the cyborg Spinosaurus, offer Kari a illusion watch which hides her dinosaur form. But since it can't hide her dino eyes, Kari has to wear Sunglasses.

Chris Rex and Kari Rex, arrive in Azarath and meet up Arella who is very happy to see her again.

Months pass and both Arella and Kari had their little ones.

Arella's baby is a girl with purple hair and grey skin. Her name is Raven.

And Kari's is a boy, but he's green! Green skin, a very dark green hair, dark green eyes and pointed ears. But Kair doesn't care as she will always love her little boy. She decide to name him after a brave warrior from Arella's book, Garfield.

Kari then place Garfield in Chris Rex's arms. As much as he doesn't want too since his terrible past, Chris Rex is starting to love his new family.

After few weeks, Chris Rex and Kari with their son, are saying goodbyes and promise to visiting once a while.

And now, on with the present story!

XXXXXXXXX

Four year old green boy, Garfield Rex, wearing green cloak and leotard with short leggings, looks around.

"They're very good at hiding." Gar said.

Suddenly, four figures dogpile on him! A Skull Islander name Tara, a Phorusrhacos or 'Terror Bird' name Terry, A Smilodon or 'Sabre-Toothed Cat' name Half-Tooth and a Gorgonopsid name Copper.

"Hey, you guys suppose to stay hiding till I find you." Gar said.

A while later, Gar and his best friends, are now sitting on the top of the island wall.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Copper asked.

Garfield didn't answer cause he stare down through the clouds and see Earth.

"GARFIELD!" His friends said.

Gar snap out of it, "Wha- What do you say?"

"Know what, forget it. You were thinking about Earth again." Tara said.

"You know we not allow to go to Earth. Evil humans lives there now." Terry said.

"Yeah. Just forget the Earth." Half-Toothed said.

"I know, I know. But what would I gives to see what a human looks like." Gar said.

(Meanwhile)

"Inside this building is the most evil weapon the Brotherhood of Evil ever built. It must be destroy!" A man with strange helmet said to his team, "Doom Patrol, Attack!"

A big robot jump high and slam on the ground, creating earthquakes that shakes few bad guys off their feet.

A brown haired woman grow taller then stomp her foot on the in coming tank, flatting it.

After a big battle, the Doom Patrol enter the chamber where a giant ray gun.

"This is it, the Animo Ray." The leader said.

"You mean this over toy turns people into animals, Mento?" A bandage man that look like a mummy, asked.

"I don't intend to find out, Negative Man." Mento said as he place his two fingers from each hand, to his head.

Then his eyes glow blue and then the metal from the machine rip off, showing a rare emerald inside.

Suddenly, rising from the floor, is a evil robot with a brain in the glass dome.

"Nice seeing you, Brain." Big robot said.

"You have hardly see anything, Robotman." Brain said before he says, "In a few moments, my Animo Ray will turn all the humans for the world into animals. And the Doom Patrol will be the first to go."

The Brain's done glows and the machine comes to live.

"He's activating the machine! Take out that ray!" Mento said.

But before they could, robot army arrive and open fire! The Doom Patrol dodge the lasers. The woman; Elasti-Girl, grow tall and kick few robots. She pick few robots, crush them into a metal ball before she throw it at the emerald, destroy it.

Mento is now near Brain, "It's over, Brain."

"A minor setback." Brain said before he sink down to the ground.

Mento pop his fist in angry, "Doom Patrol, Brain got away. Let's head home, for now."

(Meanwhile)

"Ok, this time, I'll ask Daddy to let me go to Earth." Gar said as he heading home, the Dino Cave.

"I'm home!" Gar yelled.

"Hi, sweetheart." Kari Rex said as she made her way to her human son, lower her head to Gar's level and then lick him.

"Where's Daddy, Mummy?" Gar asked.

Kair point her tail at the master computer where Chris Rex, the Dinokids leader; Lewis the Iguanodon and Matt, are.

Garfield run to his Tyrannosaurus Rex father, "Daddy, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, Gar. What is it?" Chris Rex then turn to the cyborg Spinosaurus, "Let be sure those evils haven't left the Forbidden Desert."

"Right." Matt said, tapping few buttons.

"So... Daddy. I been wondering-" His father cut him off, "Gar, could you get some maps?"

"Oh, sure Daddy!" Gar said before he run off.

A few minutes later, a green velociraptor carry many maps to his father and then, throw them over the keyboard, surprise Lewis, Chris Rex and Matt.

"Garfield..." Gar jump to his father's jaws, "So, here I was wondering. As you know, I'm the only human in the team and all Jurassic World."

"Half Azarathian from your mother side." Chris Rex said as his black claws reach up, pick up the little green boy then put him on the ground before turn back to the computer.

"...Right. Anyway, will it be alright if just for the day, I can go to Earth?" Gar finally asked.

The all team stare at Garfield Rex before he turn to Chris Rex who's slowly turning his head to his son.

"You want to go to the Earth? Full of those evil humans?!" Chris Rex asked.

"...yes..." Gar just said.

Chris Rex nod his head to signal Gar to go outside the cave. With that, Gar and Chris Rex head outside before Chris Rex turn to Garfield.

"Son, why do you want to go to that dangerous place where you're more safer here at home?" Chris asked.

"Well, I really want to see Earth up close. Or at least, meet a human for the first time." Gar said.

"Garfield, all humans are dangerous to us, prehistoric animals. That's why we've hide from them. Those humans are selfish and greedy. All they ever care about is what they called 'Money'." Chris Rex said.

Chris Rex's eyes glow black and suddenly a aura barrier surround him and Gar. Gar looks round for his Daddy, but couldn't find him through darkness.

Suddenly, Garfield can hear his father voice through darkness, "Humans are monsters to us with sharp fangs like teeth and claws. Once they see you..."

Then the darkness brighten up, showing a shadow human, smiling its sharp teeth and sharping its claws. Then more humans appear out of nowhere, with same teeth and claws.

"They'll think how much 'money' they can get out of you. Or worst, torture you to force you to tell them where our home is." Chris Rex's voice said.

The shadow humans then jump on Garfield, scaring him before the shadows and the barrier disappear, leaving him and Chris Rex back near home. Gar is on his knees, feeling scared.

Chris Rex knee down to Gar, "The point is, you wouldn't be able to handle those humans on your own. Now, promise me you'll never think about going to Earth again."

Gar look up to his dad before nodded, "Yes, Daddy. I promise."

Chris Rex nuzzle his son, "That's my boy. Why don't you go and take a nap."

Gar in tired nods before he head back to the cave, pass through his Dino family.

Kari Rex head to her husband, "Was that really necessary?"

"Kari, our son needs to learn about those evil humans the hard way." Chris Rex said.

Garfield Rex arrive the Caves room, where the caves has nests inside. Gar went to the ladder and starting to climb till he reach the end where a small cave is. Inside, is his bed from Azarath, along with some toys.

Gar took off his coak and went to bed.

Meanwhile...

"My friends, the evil Edaphosaurus group escape and heading to the Great Gate. We must stop them." Lewis said.

"What about sports?" James, the Velociraptor, asked about Gar.

"He'll be alright for the while. Those evils are not Jurakids. So, we should be able to beat them quick." Chris Rex said.

"Right. Let's move!" Lewis said.

(And done! Hope you like it. Hope Garfield (Soon-to-be-know Beast Boy), will have a chance to see what humans really are. Till then, see you guys really soon!) 


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's note.

After researching, the perfect type of Gorgonopsid for Copper is Inostrancevia; the largest of the gorgonopsids. Now on with the story!)

Dinokids (Remake)

Chapter 2

The Doom Patrol are heading home in their Doom Patrol Ship.

"The Brotherhood of Evil will try to find a way to use their machine." Mento said.

Suddenly their ship is out of control!

"What's going on?!" Robotman asked.

Then the ship suddenly, turn itself off and began to fall.

"We need to get off the ship!" Mento said.

With that, they grab the parachute bags. Mento and Negative Man jump off the ship. Robotman was about to go next but suddenly, he shut down as well.

"Cliff!" Elasti-Girl said as she run towards her team mate.

Elasti-Girl drag Robotman towards the door before she pull Robotman's bag and release the parachute outside the ship and the parachute pull Robotman out. Before Elasti-Girl could follow, the ship crash into something, causing her to trip.

Elasti-Girl slowly got up and look out the window. The ship has crashed into a mountain like wall. Elasti-Girl manage to look down and figure that she and the Doom Patrol Ship are still in the air! Suddenly, the ship starting to slide off the mountain. Quickly, Elasti-Girl smash the window glass and jump off and grab the rocks before the ship slide off and fall towards Earth.

"That was close." Elasti-Girl said before she sees the giant gate about 100 yards away.

Elasti-Girl moves carefully towards the gate. What she didn't notices is that the crack that the ship slide out from, starts to expan and creating the hole.

Elasti-Girl reach the land part from the gate and head towards it. She open the gate, walk in before close it and then look around. She in the some kind of forest or jungle.

"Weird." Elasti-Girl said before she pull out her Communicator, "Steve, come in."

Nothing but the sound of static is what she get as the response.

"Must be no signal." Elasti-Girl said.

(Meanwhile)

Garfield Rex and his Prehistoric Pals are playing near the huge lake where the prehistoric marine animals lives.

"So, you dad says no?" Tara asked.

"Yeah." Gar said.

"Told ya." Half-Tooth said to others.

"But even if I shouldn't, I still want to see what Humans look like or what Earth becomes." Gar said.

(Meanwhile)

Elasti-Girl is wonder through the forest. Then she hears something ahead. She carefully move til she behind a huge tree and could not believe what she's seeing!

A herd of Mammoths and pack of Allosaurus walk side by side.

"And then I say, 'That's no ugly monster, that's my wife'!" One of the Allosaurus said before the pack and herd laugh.

"Talking, friendly Allosaurus. That's the weirdest thing I ever see." Elasti-Girl said before a spear land nearby, just by her head, "That isn't!"

Elasti-Girl turn to see a group of Skull Islanders and Neanderthals lead by male Inostrancevia who seems to have battle scars on his body, running towards her, throwing spears. Elasti-Girl starts running as the group gives chase.

Then a green Pteranodon fly and then morph into Garfield before he land on Inostrancevia's back.

"Is it ture, Lord Inostrancevia?! There's a human on our island?!" Gar asked.

"Where's Copper?" Lord Inostrancevia asked about his son.

"Back with the Inostrancevia Clan." Garfield said before he morph back into Pteranodon and fly ahead.

"Wait! You need to connect your team!" Lord Inostrancevia said but Garfield fly too far.

Meanwhile, Elasti-Girl hop over the log before a green Pteranodon fly over her and land in front of her, blocking her before morph back to Garfield.

"Surrender, Human! You can not escape." Gar said before he morph into Utahraptor and charge.

Gar/Utahraptor leap on Elasti-Girl and they both tumble down the hill. Gar/Utahraptor try to bite Elasti-Girl's head while Elasti-Girl hold the head back. Elasti-Girl then grow a bit large to get better grip on Gar/Utahraptor.

Gar/Utahrapter morph into Tyrannosurus Rex and bite Elasti-Girl's arm. After manage to pull Gar/T-Rex off, Elasti-Girl grow even larger and pin down Gar/T-Rex. Gar/T-Rex morph into Titanoboa and wrap his coils around Elasti-Girl.

Elasti-Girl grow even more that Gar/Titanoboa couldn't hold. Gar/Titanoboa then morph into Argentinosaurus and whip his tail at Elasti-Girl who leap back to dodge.

"You know, child, you're pretty good." Elasti-Girl said.

Suddenly, the pillar of stone rise from the ground and ram Elasti-Girl under her chin, causing her to fall back and hit her head on the large boulder, knocking her out and return to her normal size.

The Dinokids then arrive. Kari Rex run her son who morph back to his Azarathian/human, and nuzzling him.

"My baby, are you OK?" Kari Rex asked.

"Mummy, I had everything under control." Gar said before he turn to his father, "Daddy, did you see what I did?!"

Chris Rex stare hard on Elasti-Girl for the while til his wife clear her throat, causing Chris Rex to turn and see his glaring wife who move her eyes from Chris Rex to Garfield Rex and back.

Realizing what his wife's saying, Chris Rex sigh, "Good job, son. Well done."

Garfield smile before his eyes widen with hope.

"But you still not going to Earth!" Chris Rex said as he knows what Gar wanting to ask.

Garfield lower his head in defeat.

Kair step forward, "Rexy-poo, you know..."

"We'll have none of that! Let's take care of that human." Chris Rex said before he black claws grow and about to slice her.

"No! We need to take her for answers." Lewis said.

Chris Rex turn towards his leader, "Sir, she's a evil human who no doubt, came here to steal any of the animals and sell them to make money."

"We don't know that. We need to make sure." Lewis said.

Chris Rex snarl and growl before he calm down and turn away, "Very well. You're the leader."

(Meanwhile)

"Elasti-Girl, report! Report!" Mento said on his Communicator.

"Mento, you been on this since we've landed. She should have response by now." Negative Man said.

"You think she didn't make it out?" Robotman asked.

"...I don't know." Mento said in a bit saddness.

(Meanwhile)

The crack on the wall, expan even more, create the very large hole. Then the sound of evil laughing was heard from inside the hole.

(Done! Hope you like it. What will become of Elasti-Girl? Will she ever get back to her team? What's coming from the crack/hole? Is it safe or unsafe? Tune it next time of the Dinokids! Till then, see you all soon!) 


End file.
